no way out part 1
by julia bebop
Summary: Sanzo falls ill after accepting a gift of strange apples. it's up to the other three to find where the real cure is.
1. Chapter 1

No way out.

By Julia Macgregor

Goku, Goyjo, Sanzo and Hakkai were chosen for a great experiment. Their jeep was going down a dirt road. Goku was complaining about being hungry for the hundredth time. Sanzo was sleeping as he sat in complete stillness. Goyjo was on the back with a whining Goku. He ignored the brat and watched the ever-shifting scenery. Hakkai drove the jeep as the sun began to set.

The jeep pulled by a roadside stand. Goku's eyes clapped onto the baskets of fresh picked apples. He yearned for a taste of an apple. On this note, Goku began to scream as the jeep drive by, "STOP THE JEEP. STOP THE JEEP!"

His yelping was beginning to nip at the others' nerves.

Sanzo heard Goku's shouting as his body was dragged out of sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes. Gojyo couldn't stand Goku's cries of loud hunger. He rolled up his left hand quickly. Goku always expected a special knock on the head from Sanzo's large paper fan. Sanzo whipped around with his own fist above his own head. He was now in a foul mood as he glared, "Tojikomeru chicchai saru-bouya!"

Letting his fist fall swiftly, Sanzo blocked out Goku's screech of pain. Goku bent his head down from the blow. Gojyo was trying his best to block out this blockhead. He shifted his eyes to the séance passing the jeep. Hakkai was going to be the peacemaker and drive back to the stand. Sanzo turned back to see Hakkai putting on the left turn signal. He asked, "What's this?"

"I have nothing to say. . .when Goku is starving, but I have to admit that we haven't had a bite to eat in a way. So. . .I want drive back and buy something before we go crazy!" Hakkai smiled in his polite way.

Sanzo glared bitterly at Hakkai. Yet, the quiet bookish man was right, he was right!

The jeep pulled up to the stand. Sanzo jumped out the jeep with a half empty Goku following him quietly behind him. The walked past the many baskets of hand picked apples, plums and pears. He stopped at a smaller table, which stood in the middle of the store. There was a prefect basket, small and delicate in shape. The apples were an equal with the basket. The blush of the pinkish-red was a rare colour to find on earth. Sanzo seemed to be drawn to the basket. He wanted to buy it with a great deal of passion.

He was quickly trusted back to earth from Goku's voice yakking like a fool, "Man. . .look at those buns!"

Sanzo slapped his face with a mild hand. He didn't like Goku's babbling; it was like someone scrapping his or her nails across a chalkboard. He sneered as he bolted around to glare at Goku, "Monkey. . .what in the name of the Jade emperor are you doing?"

Then, he had just enough as he cooled down and refocused his mind. He reached over to make a grab for the basket. Finding it a little weighty, Sanzo wrapped his other hand to steady the basket. He said, "I am just getting this and nothing else!"

Goku eager to eat just about anything, asked, "How much?"

He must have grabbed the store clerk's attention when he spoke. The clerk was milling around the fresh corn display.

Then, he turned to see Goku standing in front of the display case of baked goods. The boy knew that these apples were not going to fill the void. Yet, there was just so much to carry. It was a long and hard road form village to village to get the western lands. Some people who were plagued by demons treated the Sanzo's party like kings. Others didn't want the four men to even dare show their faces at the edge of the village gate. Goku gasped with wide eyes, "What . . .are they for free?"

The owner nodded with a long, sad face. He noticed Sanzo holding the basket of apples.

"Where did you find that basket?" the storeowner asked a little surprised.

"Over here, sir . . .they seemed to be good apples!" Sanzo said as he began to carry the basket toward the check out counter.

The storeowner was willing to share the store, if Sanzo would put back the basket. "They were a small, but priceless gift form out little angler girl, Meguro!"

"Meguro!" Goku repeated the name.

The storeowner nodded briskly as he said, "She is the daughter if a wealthy business man from the north!"

"Oh, man!" Goku gaped. He wanted Sanzo to put back the basket before he smashed the apples.

Sanzo noticed the owner's eyes. There was a hint of deep pity for the girl. He asked, "And this girl. What happen to her?"

"Before," the storeowner said as he cast his eyed downwards to the flooring. "Her sixteenth birthday, Meguro was attacked by a swam of bees."

"Bees?" both Sanzo and Goku asked in unison. Sanzo heard about people getting extremely ill over a mere bee sting.

"Yes. Yet, these bees were not of the usual kind!" the storeowner nodded shiftily. He had seen demons in this quiet village up to no good.

"Are you a joke?" Goku asked. He was wondering if the storeowner was pulling his leg or not.

"Goku!" Sanzo hissed sharply. He shifted his eyes to glare at the young man. The priest yearned to silence the rude monkey boy. Then, there was hope the storeowner's story wasn't too long. His face softened slightly as he said, "Go on!"

"Thank you!" the storeowner nodded for a second time. "Meguro was walking in the groves surrounding her house."

"Grooves?" Goku asked. He felt like he was getting nowhere in this story.

"Yes. The house sits on a large area of land!" the storeowner sighed.

"Then, what happened?" Sanzo asked.

"She was walking home. A swarm of black bees came from nowhere. They have been possessed by a demon!"

"Demons!" Sanzo said as his eyes narrowed. He knew that there were stray demons running around loose, causing humans problems.

"Yes. The bees heavily stung Meguro. Her father and some of the workers heard her cries for help. Yet, when they came it was too late.

Sanzo could see in his mind a young girl with her arms and lets covered in welts. Without a second thought the monk had a second vision of Meguro lying in sheer pain from her attack on a cold bed. Then, he felt his own flesh bringing with sickening heat. He believed it was the heat from the weather outside.

Sanzo nearly dropped the basket.

"Sanzo!" Goku yipped after he saw Sanzo stopping over with the basket still in his hands.

"Sorry!" Sanzo gasped. He tired to straighten himself up without dropping any of the apples.

"There you guys are!" a vice said. Goyjo was now entering the shop. He had an unlit cigarette dangling form one corner of his mouth. He was wondering what was the hold up with Sanzo and Goku. He walked to the monk. "Why are you still here?" the half breed, pink haired demon asked.

"I was listening to a story about a girl!" the monk said in a tired, but humble tone.

"And what a story!" Goku added in a smirk.

"Hakkai is waiting," Goyjo said as he raised his hand to the direction of the jeep. "He wants to know when are you two coming?"

"In a minute," Sanzo sighed. Then, he glared at Goku "You go with him!"

"What?" Goku yipped. He hated to be in the same area as Goyjo was in at the same time. That and the fact to be taking order from anyone wasn't his style either. "You want me to go with this water imp! No way!"

Goyjo had fire in his eyes as he snarled back, "Jerk. . .Don't be calling me that!"

"Please just do it!" Sanzo pleased in a quiet tone of voice.

"What?" Goku gaped.

"You want him to go with me?" Goyjo gaped in a bug-eyed glare.

"Please. . .I'm tell you this one time. Just do it!" Sanzo very so gentle in his command, it didn't sound like him. He seemed to be so far away that the other two quickly up in their daily spat. Sanzo glanced down at the apples. They were becoming more than just fruit.

Hakkai leaned against the jeep. He noticed as Goku and Gojyo walked out of the store with a confused expression on their faces. He asked, straightening himself out, "What's up with you?"

"Man…talk about being spaced out!" Goku said as he shook his head.

"Yea?" the brown haired man asked. He was curious on their so-called leader's actions and feelings.

"Don't let him hear t at!" Goyjo said.

"Why. . .what is going to do?" the monkey spirited boy asked.

Awe, nothin'. . .expect hit you over the head a couple of zillion times!" Goyjo smirked. He wanted to smoke, but his belly was screaming for some food. He gave up on smoking for little while.

"How true!" Hakkai nodded with his usual grin.

The three heard the shop bell ringing and Sanzo walking out the shop. He looked like had seen a vision of Buddha. The others watched as Sanzo blindly got into the jeep. His eyes were glazed over as thorough he was in a trance.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked with is usual high energized overt tone.

No response from the monk.

"He must have seemed something that scared him!" Hakkai said in his gentleness of voices.

"Let's hope!" Goyjo said as he sensed evil trying to peck at the hard-edged monk.

The other three walked over to the jeep. Sanzo didn't even look at the others as they climbed in. Hakkai started up the jeep. He glanced at Sanzo for a minute. The colour seemed to buy draining from Sanzo's face. There was silence between all four as the jeep pulled away from the dirt drive.

It was couple of miles from town as the jeep bumped along the dirty road. Sanzo was still in his trance like state. For once, Goku and Gojyo didn't started fighting for any reason.

They were quietly thinking of what made their leader grow so deathly still in his speech. Hakkai took a turn which lead into wealthy end of the town. The jeep had past one of the lonely house near an intersection of town. Sanzo didn't see the house, but there was an evil presents made him scream in terror. "DEMONS BEGONE!" he cried out.

Hakkai nearly lost the control of the wheel. The jeep skidded to a halt. Gojyo and Goku held on for dear life in the back. Sanzo felt his heart beating so fast that he nearly stooped breathing. He swallowed for a minute. Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai watched as their leader began to shake. There was no normal demon. Hakkai followed the rhythm of Sanzo's breathing. Then, began to slow down gradually. He took a lung full of air.

"What's with him!" Goku gasped as he watched Hakkai taking special care of Sanzo.

"I'm not sure, man. He sounds like he's terrified!" Goyjo sighed. He ran a hand up his forehead to wipe the sweat from it.

Hakkai said firmly as began to touch Sanzo, "I'm just going to feel your forehead. You look sick!"

Sanzo didn't speak as he instantly became flushed in the face. As soon as Hakkai's fingertips gently touched Sanzo's forehead, Sanzo lurched backwards as if he was held in place by an unseen force. There was something deadly, angry at this turn of events. Goyjo was the first to smell a foul odor coming from the apples. He leapt out the jeep and ran to Sanzo's side of the jeep. There were things coming out from the apples. Little, tiny, white snakes and beetles were oozing out of the apples.

Goku was instantly saw shadows coming towards the jeep. Without Sanzo's there, they were not completely lost. Goyjo gabbed the basket and flung it out of the way of Sanzo's hands.

"What was in there?" Goku asked, as his eyes grew wide.

"A calling card!" Goyjo said. Then, he looked Sanzo. The monk had turned white with a flushed face. He stared at the road with empty eyes. Before he could say another world, he fell over. His head slammed onto the windshield. Goyjo yelled out in total panic, "SANZO. . .SANZO!"

Sanzo felt warmth and light surrounding him. He didn't want to wake up just yet. He heard voices in his ears.

"Is he going to be all right?" a young voice asked.

"Yes. . ." a slightly older voice said in a soothing tone.

A third tone voice reply in a deep way, "He's didn't scare the crap out of us!"

"Yea . . .right. You were freaking out when he passed out!" the young voice squeaked.

Sanzo focused his eyes to open slowly. He blinked up at some blurs that were hovering over him. He groaned, "Where am I?"

Hakkai bent down carefully to get a closer look at Sanzo said, "You are at a local clinic. Do you remember anything?"

He, Sanzo tried to piece what little he could remember. There were demons chasing, surrounding the jeep. He felt terrified for the first time of his life. He winced as he managed

to relieve a little of what happened. Hakkai said in a calm voice, "Slow down. You are hurt!"

"Yea!" Gojyo sighed in a painful remark. He raised his left-hand to smooth out a loose strand of hair, which fell on his face.

"I remember banging my head against something!" Sanzo said as he raised own left and to his forehead.

"It was the windshield of the jeep!" Goku said. "Goku!" Gojyo hissed as he glared at Goku with blood in his eyes.

Sanzo very painstakingly turned his head to see Goku sitting on a window ledge. Gojyo stood next to Goku. Then he raised his head as he winced to see Hakkai looking adown at him. Hakkai was trying to not order Sanzo thought the use of his comforting smile, "You know, you shouldn't be doing that after an injury!"

Sanzo tried to remember what happened to him. He pieced the little he had in his mind. He envisioned snakes and bugs coming off of the apples. He winced at the memory. Hakkai watched as Sanzo's face became frightened. He uttered in a calm voice, "That's not what I told you to do?"

"I don't want to be here without first finding out what happened in the name of Buddha what I did see!" the monk gasped, gripping the bed with both hands.

"You want the nurse?" Hakkai asked carefully. "She can give you a painkiller!"

"No. I'll try to block it out!" Sanzo said as his mind raced with the heady mantras that eased the pain.

"If he's going to rest. I'll take Goku and find an inn," Gojyo said.

"Why?" Goku snipped. He rolled off the window ledge and landed on his feet. He didn't want to go.

"To keep you out of Sanzo's hair. Just a little while. I want you to be a good boy!" Gojyo groaned a little as he turned to face the youngest member of the party.

"I ain't doing it. I wouldn't take orders from a imp like you!" Goku growled softly as he waved his hands at Gojyo.

Hakkai reached over to take Sanzo's temperature. His hand had need gently to the touch. Sanzo asked in a murmur, "What are you doing?"

"You don't a have a fever. I'm just checking. That lump on your forehead is a nice sized one!"

"Oh, man...you have to be all goody two shoes!" Goku yipped at the two who were looking after Sanzo. He noticed that Hakkai was being the good aide to Sanzo.

"Shut…up, monkey boy!" Goyjo snarled as he grabbed Goku's shoulders. He lifted the young boy to fling him over left shoulder. "Listen, Hakkai. I'll go and get something to eat. That will keep Goku busy for a while!"

"Did you say food!" Goku asked as he ears perked up. His hunger took over the rest of his body.

"Yes. I'll see about getting you a bun!" the pink haired half demon said he sundered over to the door.

"I want one with pickles. Can you let me go?" he whined as he tried to wriggle of his captor's grasp.

"No way! I don't need you running back after you ate and wake up Sanzo. We need to look for an inn!" Goyjo said as he fumbled for the door handle.

"Those two are pains in the neck!" Sanzo murmured loudly as he felt sleepy. The mantra was working. The pain was easing itself away.

"I can relate to that!" Hakkai smiled.

Goyjo opened the door and proceeded to leave the room with a yipping Goku attached to his shoulder.

"Let me rest?" Sanzo implored the quiet man who was sitting at his bedside.

"Yes. I will do that after I find a book to read. I'll tell the nurse I will be gone for a little bit!" Hakkai nodded.

Sanzo closed his eyes to let sleep take over his body. Hakkai watched as the troubled monk drifted off into a comfortable rest. Placing a hand on Sanzo's shoulder, Hakkai said in his quiet voice, "Let your mind go. Just relax. I'll get you a nurse!"

Goyjo knew Sanzo was freaking out. He said to the yipping Goku, "Come on!"

"What?" Goku aked in protest.

It was some time before Gojyo and Goku returned to Sanzo's hospital room. Hakkai was reading a newspaper when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and said quietly, "It's opened!"

The door opened and Gojyo stepped in. He entered the room quietly as he asked, "You want me to take over?"

"Yes. I would like to get some sleep!" Hakkai sighed before blinking his eyes. He felt tired after such a long day.

"O.K." Goyjo nodded as he walked up to Sanzo's bed. The half demon glanced down at the monk. He noticed Sanzo hadn't moved since the early afternoon. He asked, "How is he?"

Hakkai glanced down at his lap and began to fold back the paper when he said, "Sleeping like a baby. The nurses would wake up him for a minute, but he would fall back to sleep so easily!"

"The dope that they use in these places, it helps out with the pain…but you feel like sleeping for days!" Goyjo smirked. "He looks like an angel in some ways. Yet, he's a demon in others!" Hakkai said as he glanced at Sanzo's peaceful face.

"I hope he didn't wake up screaming. What ever he saw in his vision really scared him!" Gojyo shook his head.

"Yes. I have no idea what or who is behind it. This was no ordinal demon."

Sanzo was still sleeping when Hakkai felt something cold. He stood up front he chair he sat since Sanzo was admitted to the hospital. He bent a little forward, trying to see what was making the room so cold. Gojyo asked he noticed the change in Hakkai's facial expression to the one of puzzlement, "What's up?"

"I feel a present!" Hakkai murmured loudly. He raised a hand up his spectacle. There was a sharp whistle, which hit their ears. Am image of a young woman flashed in front of Goyjo and Hakkai. She stood near Sanzo's bed. Goyjo screamed as the worst feeling of dread hit him at the same time, "WHO ARE YOU!"

The young woman didn't speak as she walked towards Sanzo's bed. She was dressed rather plainly with her black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Hakkai had fear teasing him, but he didn't frighten him. He said as soft as a murmur,  
"What are you doing here?"

She appeared translucence to the point of being a thin, watery spirit. Hakkai asked as his own suspicions kicked in. He could see right through her face as she turned to glance at him for a second. "What?" he asked the female vapor.

The air grew cold around Goyjo. He whipped around to see what was causing the sudden chill.

The girl's voice was small and delicate as she asked, "Who are you?"

There was no expression to her face. There was an evil, which pricked deeply into Gojyo's being. A little green around the gills, Goyjo swallowed before he said, "Uh?"

The young woman looked down at Sanzo. He was still sleeping. Hakkai watched as the young girl placed a hand over Sanzo's mouth and nose. She was going to steal his very breath. Hakkai snapped in a loud tone to draw attention to himself, "Don't you even think about it!"  
Goyjo had to stop this demon. He had no weapon to defend himself or the other other two. He had to use his fists if this girl was made out of flesh. He wouldn't hurt her to the making her cry out. It was one swift punch in the belly and lights out for the girl. But, how was he going to get to this creature. She appeared like a non-living creature.

Hakkai had to used his powers to protect Sanzo. This was going to be a test of raw nerve.

It was a long time since he had fought with a ghost. He was starting to gear up for a fight. He looked at Gojyo was in the same boat. "You are going to do something?" he aksed the pink haired half demon.

"I'm not sure. This is the first time to be winging it. Sanzo usually takes care if the dead spirits!" Gojyo said.

"I just want to have him!" the girl said in an echo, which rang in their heads.

"What?" Goyjo gaped as his jaw dropped. It was his first time that he had actually heard a ghost talking to him.

"Did you say something?" Hakkai asked as he turned to see Goyjo's face drain of its color.

The girl gazed at them with such innocent eyes. It was like she wasn't guilty of the crime that she was about to perform. She said, "I need his help. I'm trapped!"

Then, another present came into the room thought the window. It was an enormous paper wasp. It was trying to break through the window. The young girl turned to see the giant insect scrapping at the window with its front feet. He had no choice. Remembering, Hakkai started to pat down his shirt and pants pockets in a frantic search for a rock. He thought he had picked up from the road. He wanted to keep a record of where his was going. Then, the wasp finally broke through the window. The young girl screamed after she noticed the insect's attack on the window.

Goyjo out of a snapped his fear and into gut instinct when he began to charge at the bug. He was going to take it to the ground. The insect's forelegs quickly blocked him. He was thrown to the ground. He was now pinned to the floor with two of the bug's foregoes.

"Goyjo!" Hakkai hissed loudly as he watched Goyjo fall to the floor.

Goyjo was now blacking out from the apparent weight of the insect's weight. He groaned as his eyes were closing to block out the pain, "H-h-hakkai!"

The name was a hoarse whisper.

Hakkai was now the only left in the room to fight. He had the rock in his hand. Quickly closed his own eyes and prayed, "Dear ones of the Heavens…please grant this rock a speedy landing in the monster's forehead!" His power was starting to charge up in his hands. His fury was clear and focused on the bug. He said, "Now…monster be gone!"

A large ball of white light surrounded the rock. Hakkai quickly threw it at the bug. He watched as the rock hit the bug. The bug felt the sting of heat as it shirked in pain. Shaking its large head, the bug smashed through the window once again. It didn't finished what it wanted to do. Steal Sanzo's life force and devoir the ghost girl.

Hakkai slumped to the floor, somewhat relieved at the outcome of saving Sanzo's life.

After the long period of piecing their lives back in short order, Hakkai and Gojyo went to the inn that Gojyo had checked in. Goku met up with the two in the small tavern in the back the inn. Goku said on a stool as he asked, "you need a drink?"

Running a hand through his hair, Goyjo said, "I think I need a good stiff one, after that!"

Hakkai looked at the bruise on Goyjo's arm and noticed it was a bad one. There was purple and blue knot at the end of it.

Goku said as he toss his head a little, "You can order one here!" "You?" Goku asked Hakkai with concern.

"Maybe, just a cup of tea. That's all I want…" Hakkai sighed. He reached up to brush back his bangs from his forehead.

Leaping off the sofa with a soft step, Goku nodded, "O.K."

"After my drink. I'm going to bed!" Gojyo sighed. Then, he glanced at Goku. He warned in his usually whiny snarl, "Don't wake me up. I need a good night sleep!"

"O.K." Goku sighed, as he knew that he was going to be crossing that line in the morning.

A childlike voice asked from out of the blue, "How is bald Sanzo?"

Instantly, three pairs of eyes glanced around the lobby to stare at a young demon with short ornery red hair named Liran. The mere demon girl demonisms stood near Hakkai's chair in the lobby. Smiling one of her wicked smiles, Liran giggled softly. Goyjo snarled as he raised both hands to jerk them in front of her, " Damn brat…leave us!"

"Oyo!" she cooed in her baby voice. She was mocking the half-breed as she smirked, "Look, I'm scared!"

"Witch!" Goku hissed as he stood up quickly.

"Bald Sanzo will be mines to play with!" she pouted as she placed both hands behind her back. She instantly stretched out the kinks from her arms.

Hakkai being the sensible one in the group wondered if they were going nowhere in a hurry with Lirin. He spoke right up interrupting Goyjo, "What do you mean? Sanzo will be yours. What are you powers? I can see someone is controlling you from afar!"

There was no word leaving Lirin's lips. Usually she was a big pain in the neck for Sanzo and the others. She acted like a complete copy of Goku. This time was a little different. She appeared to be more threaten to anyone who stood in her way than just a mere nuance. Hakkai's green eyes were now in fire with cold suspicion. He murmured under his breath and a tiny bit off of his personality, "Damn little wench!"

Liran swung loosely to face herself towards the exit of the lobby. She huffed raising her hands an upwards arch, "I heard that!"

Goku jumped with a growl into the conversation with the thought of hitting her, "Little girls shouldn't push their luck!"

"Humph!" she pouted as she stuck her noise in the air. Hakkai continuance was being pulled from the stress that Lirin was throwing at him and the other two. He asked in a concerned voice, "I can I ask you a question?"

"What?" she sighed. She felt a wave of bruised emotion wash over her.

"Do you have any power of control?" he stared at her point blankly.

She started to walk away from the group. This was a mere test from Doctor Nii of how far he could control Lirin with simple tasks, like pulling on the Sanzo party chain.

Hakkai glanced at Goyjo and Goku. There was more than just plain worry on their faces. This was a look of preparing for death glance. Hakkai turned back to the retreating Lirin and warned, "Why are you doing this to us!"

No response from the demon girl as she walked further from sight. Then, he warned the other two, "Don't get her any more mad than she is all ready. It was pointless even if we see her in the near future. Sanzo might be dying and we can't stop it!" +++

Later that night, after finishing up his third beer, Goyjo was sitting on the window ledge of a large hotel room he and the two were sharing. He felt better after his second beer, yet the third wasn't going to do any more damage than just two. He stared at the darkened sky. Sprawled out in own his bed, Goku was snoring in his sleep. Hakkai with the aid of a small lamp read a paperback as he sat cross-legged on his bed. Goyjo was done with his can as the last drops of amber colour liquid hit his lips. On licking them off with the tip of his tongue, he carefully smashed up the can. The half demon sighed, "Damn!"

"Hmm?" Hakkai hummed when he heard the careful noise of a beer can being folded up into a long flat piece of metal. On asking, Hakkai glanced up at Goyjo, "What's wrong?" Goyjo looked at his traveling companion. Hakkai closed his book slowly, his eyes cast in a weary glance. He said, "It's the first time that Sanzo got hurt to the point we can't help him!"

"No," Goyjo growled softly. He remembered the countless times in which Sanzo was injured. "He…" the red haired half demon folded his arms over his chest. "…will get into more danger before we even reach west!"

Hakkai had to give Goyjo's statement a second thought. "Yes. I agree," Hakkai nodded. He heard the gentle snoring coming from Goku before saying, "We have countless broken hearts and bones. Sanzo had seen entirely too much blood shed. Yet, he will see more as we journey along!" The beer can was tossed into a trashcan with a quick, almost soundless throw from Goyjo's hand. He sat up in bed with his legs stretch underneath a coverlet. On closing his eyes, Goyjo let the beer relax his body.

As if a word of prayer, Hakkai sighed, "Sanzo!"

Hakkai leaned back his head until he saw the darkened ceiling. The night was going to be long and unpredictable.

It was morning once again. Hakkai had already left to pick up Sanzo at the clinic. Goku and Goyjo were at the inn. Goku hurried as he bathed in a tub. He hoped not to use too much water. Goyjo forced down a bowl of rice and pickled fish. His mild hang over didn't make him sick to his stomach. It felt like someone left a hum in his brains instead of a hang over.

The quiet clicking noise of chopsticks against a wooden bowl was nerving bit of peace. The mere murmur of either a god or demon could drive Goyjo and Goku up a wall if happened. For once the worlds between heaven and hell were as still and soft as a woman's breath.

The sun shone in pale streams the light morning mist. It was a delightful sign of life form the Merciful Goddess. She was granting a little bit of heaven to this band of mismatched of persons.

"Hey, Goyjo…are you finished?" Goku's voice questioned when the monkey boy stepped out the bathroom with a robe clumped around his frame.

Placing the bowl on the his bowl down on the table, "Yea…just about!"

"I have to get dressed. Sanzo is O.K. Is he?" Goku's face was a mix of sadness and fear. He had seen Sanzo loose his calm, cool demeanor. Yet, the monk had a calmer inner self.

"The doctor says, Sanzo…" Gojyo sighed as he placed the hand, which held the chopsticks up to his forehead. "He's O.k. yet, he's just a guy who looks at your insides that's all. He's not a monk like Sanzo!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Goku said, "Oh!"

There was a glance of worry in Goyjo's eyes. He ordered softly, "Look. Hakkai will have Sanzo with us. He needs to rest!"

The sound of the jeep pulling up to the front drive made Gojyo glance down. He noticed another person in the jeep. He hoped it was Sanzo. Hakkai finally had the jeep parked. Hakkai noticed Sanzo's reflection in the rear view mirror. The monk was even quieter as he slept. Sanzo was now lying, curled up on the backseat of the jeep. Goyjo could scan the pale Buddhist monk's face. It appeared like Sanzo was gravely ill. "My God!" he whispered when he leaned foreword to get a better look.

"What?" Goku asked when he over heard Gojyo's statement.

Goyjo snapped back to a ramrod pose, sitting perfectly still. He had a feeling that these new sort of demons were after Goku. He was going to throw the demons off the scent. He began to order the young boy with a quickened voice, "Get dried off and put some clothes on. Sanzo is coming!"

"Uh?" the young boy gapped with a slack jaw. Jumping off the window ledge, Goyjo ordered in half tense voice, "He ain't lookin' so hot. I'm going down to help Hakkai!"

"What about me?" Goku asked, feeling left out.

"What you have in your ears. Wax?" Goyjo huffed as he crossed the room. Time was extremity previous to them if they wanted Sanzo to live. He quickly opened the door, "Get dressed!"

"Yes sir!" Goku sighed as he turned to shuffle back to the bathroom.

Sanzo was half there. He felt hands helping up to a standing pose. He cracked opened his eyes under protest. His legs were like rubber when he turned to move out of the jeep. Feeling his body slipping from Hakkai's hands, Sanzo groaned, "Oh, god!"

"No you don't!" Hakkai gasped in a hurried tone of voice. His hands hurried as they wrapped themselves around Sanzo's chest.

"I need to rest!" Sanzo groaned for the second time. He never experienced so much pain before like this. He was nearly killed by many demons that were under their own ideas of stealing the Maten Sutra or the legion under the ruling of Lady Gyokumen. Now facing death one last time seemed like a sweet treat from all the years of being carrier of one of the many students of Buddha.

Hakkai nearly hugging Sanzo started to walk towards the entrance of the inn. The doors swung open to relieve Goyjo standing in the doorway. Goyjo asked a worried glance, "How is he?"

Hakkai scanned the area when he heard Goyjo's worried voice. When the two came up to the entranceway, he whispered, "Not good. He's extremely sick!"

Having the urge to scream instantly halted by a local vendor hocking his spring rolls, Gojyo bit his lower lip. Sanzo wanted to die in the worst way. The black hole in soul was letting in the long surprised nightmares that he had come back. He did have from time to time horrific dreams of the monastery he was staying at burnt to the ground and there was nothing he could to do to stop it. He raised his head to hear Goyjo's voice asking him if he wanted to stop the pain he was in. squinting at his friend, he didn't even break into a scowl.

"He needs rest and some hot herbal tea!" Hakkai ordered gently to Gojyo.

Hakkai appeared to need help. Goyjo offered to carry Sanzo up to room. He said, "Wait…I'll carry him up to the room. You can get the tea!"

"Thanks, I wouldn't be long. Make sure that Goku is quiet. The trip over here nearly made him throw up. The least amount of agitation will cause him to get to sick to his stomach!"

Sanzo felt another set of hands lifting up into the air. Goyjo turned to walk into the entranceway of the inn. A young man who was left the inn, noticed Goyjo carrying Sanzo in his arms. Goyjo mumbled a lie, "Car sick!" as he waited for the door to held open for them to pass.

Knowing the rough country roads could make anyone sick, the young man held the door wide open.

He watched as Goyjo walked past him. Hakkai felt cold for a second. It was like the old saying speaking of someone walking over a person's grave. Was he going to be next? He stood there for the second minute before turning the direction of the town's main square. Goyjo took his time in order not to make the monk ill. Sanzo stared up at the ceiling hewn he was carried up the stairs. He noticed the passing walls and other things when he came into view with them. His hearing became fuzzy as the noises became clouded in his ears. He mumbled a mantra and was growing worst by the minute as he tried to remember what was in his mind. Words were thick and tended to stick in Santo's mind. He wanted to speak, to scream. The evil inside of him was shutting down his freedom of speech and thought down. He felt Goyjo's arms bob slightly as Goyjo take the stairs to the floor the others' room was. With quick light steps, Goyjo entered the room. Goku was playing two-handed go fish with himself when he glanced up at Goyjo carrying Sanzo. The young monkey boy yipped as he flew up form his chair where he was sitting at for a while. He yelped, "My God…what in the heck happened?"

"Shh! Don't start with your babble!" Goyjo hissed through his teeth. "Sanzo's really ill. He doesn't need you to be yipping like a short tailed cat in a room full of long rung rocking chairs!"

At that Goku felt very much alone when he watched the pink haired half demon tend to Sanzo's weakened body. His voice shook as he asked in almost frightened tone, "Goyjo?"

"Yea, what?" Goyjo asked without even brothering to look up the boy.

"Can I do something?"

"Right…you can get me a bowl of ice water and a wash cloth!" Goyjo said as he walked over to the bed where Sanzo was going to rest.

A little crest fallen, Goku gasped, "Oh?"

"H-h-hakkai?" Sanzo said in a slow slur. He tried to open his eyes after a quick sleep.

"Shh! You hush," Goyjo ordered in a quick yip. He quickly moved to the bed. Gently, he lowered Sanzo on to the bed. Then, he found a blanket on the foot of bed. He grabbed before unfolding it over Sanzo.

He had watched as Sanzo drifted back to sleep. He was now in dangerous area with a high fever. The demons and the spell that was cast on him weren't letting him go. It was going to eat him alive with pain.

Goku quickly darted out of the room. He noticed Sanzo breathing heavily. The slightness movement of the monk's body gave Goku pause to think about the near future if any for them all.

Sanzo was being dragged back onto the nightmares. Goyjo bent to down to take Sanzo's temperature. The fever started to play tricks with the two. It quieted down when Goyjo felt slight warmth coming from Sanzo's cheek. Sanzo began to mutter a chant that he had long forgotten. Goyjo had bent down to loosen Sanzo's outer robe. He hoped to make the monk more comfortable. On pulling back on the shoulders of the robe, Goyjo hissed under his breath, "My gods!"

There staring right back at his eyes was a long black snake-like dragon. It appeared to slither its way on Sanzo's chest. He heard Goku entering the room. Without even turning around to see Goku, he ordered gently, "Goku…go to the lobby!"

Completely floored by the words coming from Goyjo, Goku asked, "What?"

The half demon didn't speak, but went on fixing the robe to make Sanzo rest easy.

An unknown terror gripped Goku as the word, "Why?" formed on his lips.

"Nothing! Go and see if Hakkai is back from the herbiest!" Gojyo barked out in a soft tone of voice.

Goku was trying to see what made Goyjo's face turn so white. The pink haired half breed hated to be stared at from all the years of being himself. He turned to stare back the young boy.

Trying to read the expression on Goku's face, Goyjo tried to figure what was on the young boy's mind. Goku noticed a black figure on Sanzo's belly. A panic feeling swept past Goku at the sight. It meant Sanzo was being drawn in even futher in the web of demonic control.

Feeling Goku's eyes falling on him, Goyjo snapped at him a defiant tone, "Go now!"

"What?" Goku yipped, a little bit startled.

The halfbreed snorted, folding his arms over his chest. He uttered, "Just do it! I haven't got the time be staring at Sanzo!"

Goku quickly swallowed his fear. He spun around on his heels in the direction of the door. Speechless, he headed toward the door. Goyjo glanced at a faint crack in the wall before hearing the door opening up. It meant Goku was fleeing the room. Goku ran down the stairs. He began to cry out his own fright. How many times that he seen Sanzo hurt, even ill. It hurt his head, just thinking or even trying of the things could break the bond between the monk and the monkey boy. "Damn!" he whimpered in a gasp. He nearly fell down the stairs as his legs began to tremble. He had to control himself if wanted Sanzo to live. STopping at the landing, he felt the hot tears falling down on his face. He whined, "Why?"

He to pull himself together for the sake of Sanzo. He wiped the tears off of his face as he sniffed loudly. Then, he breathed in a lung full of air. A mantra buzzed inside of the young man's mind in order to calm him. The voice sounded like Sanzo's. "If you meet the Buddha... kill your Buddha...If you meet your father...Kill your father...Live the life that is given to you!"

Goku climbed down the stairs as his mind hummed into a peaceful area. The words floated like leaves on a pool of clear water.

Hakkai was nearing the inn. He was quick in filing the hebral tea order. The day was warm and quiet, a too little quiet for Hakkai's nerves. Yet, this was the day Sanzo would have loved to be alone with his thoughts, a rare treat for a monk who was surrounded by three people on a daily basis.

"That monk!" Hakkai shook his head. "He is very rough. Yet, he is always searching for that inner peace in himself!"

He noticed a blur rancing out of the inn's enterance and heard the figure crying. On recongnizing the sound, Hakkai said, "Goku!"

Goku was down the street so fast, Hakkai to run to catch up with him. He wasn't sure what was going on at the time. He only knew that Sanzo could be dying at time...right in front of him and the other two.

"GOKU!" Hakkai shouted as he finally caught up with the boy.

Goku wanted to find that blasted grove to mull every tree he could find. he had the feeling of running away from the life he had for now.

Hakkai wasn't as fast as Goku. He had a hard time trying to catch up with the boy. "Damn!" Hakkai thought. "By this rate, Sanzo's illness can spread if left unchecked."

Then, Hakkai noticed that Goku has stopped in an alley way. It was maybe due because of the lack of air his lungs were not getting. then, he saw it. It made Hakkai stop and think.

he saw the young man crying and vebarlly beating himself u p. It was the first time in a long while that Goku was crying.

Hakkai was deeply touched at the young boy's brokenness. he noticed Goku was now standing at a local bakery. He didn't have to guess that Goku was starved. Hakkai started to fish in pockets for spare change.

Walking over to Goku, Hakkai hope he didn't startle his travel companion.

"Damn! i'm so empty in the belly and i don't have any money even for a cookie!" Goku groaned as he found that his pockets were empty of money. Then, he felt a tap on the shoulder. He gasped, his heart leaping a little in thoart.

"You are starving?" a vioce asked in a gentle tone.

"What the..." Goku gasped loudly. His sides were starting to hurt. staring at the money through the blind tears, Goku tried to piece himself togehter.

"you are straving?" Hakkai asked gently, he shook his hand. the coins gingled a little in his hand. "i have some extra...here take it!"

HAkkai placed the money in the young boy's hand. "Hakkai!" Goku sniffed.

"I'll be fine!" Hakkai said as he glanced at the golden eyes of Goku. then, he placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "you and get your stomach filled. I'll be with Sanzo!" he nodded trying to convince goku.

There was a minute of just figure out what was on Hakkai's mind on goku's part. He watched before nodding blindly back. Not knowing when he was coming back from a local shop, Goku asked, "Are you sure!"

"Yes. i'll be at the inn...in five minutes, Goyjo will come to take you back to the inn. Promise me you will meet him here!" Hakkai asked, pointing at the corner between two buildings.

Trying to force a smile on his lips, Goku said, "O.K."

Sanzo was trying to rest as best as he could in his sick bed. he heard about what happened to Goku. He growled at Goyjo in a low voice, "I can't believe you sent that half breed to go fine that monkey boy!"

"Listen. Don't worry about it!" Goyjo sighed. He was standing at Sanzo's bed side. he was now wringing out a face cloth in a small bowl of water. "That's stupid monkey boy is out of out hair for a couple of minutes!"

He began to wash Sanzo's face. He could tell the monk was burning up with a fever. the two heard a door being opened up and two sets of feet entered the outter room as quietly as they could. "They're back!" Goyjo said, looking at the bedroom door.

Hakkai talked to Goku for a minute before entering the bedroom. He said as he stood in the opened doorway, "I found the things you wanted, Goyjo!"

"Thanks!" the pink haired half demon said.

"I'm going to the kitchenette and make up some tea!"

Sanzo shifted his head to one side of the pillow. He spatted out in a low growl, "Tea!"

"Yes, tea!" Goyjo huffed. He placed the cloth back into the bowl. "you need to have water...or you will die!" Sanzo shot a weak, but sour glare at his nurse. he wanted to growl at Goyjo, but his mind still fought with the inner demons locked away.

There were noises of water being poured into a tea pot. A door slowly creeked opened and foot steps padded across the floor in the next room. Hakkai said, "Goku...are you better?"

"Yea..I guess so!" Goku's vioce was a little softer than normal. he didn't seem like himself after the meeting with Hakkai in the streets near the inn.

"While the tea water is boiling. I am going to make some food. YOu want some soup?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo and Goyjo heard the word soup. Goyjo said, "You need to have some soup. the herbs that Hakkai are very bitter and you will get sick on solid food."

"Soup?" Sanzo asked.

"Yes," Goyjo said, returning the cloth for a third time to the bowl. On after dunking it for a full minute in the cold water, he picked it up. He twisted hard until most of the water was out from the cloth. Quickly placed the rag on Sanzo's forehead after folding it into a small square. "You need to rest for a minuite. YOu are lucky that another monk was in town. he heard about your bout with those crazy apple loving bugs!"

"He talked to you?" Sanzo asked. he felt the cold hitting his skin. he didn't realize that he had a strong fever until now.

Hakkai entered the room for a minute. He said forcing a fake cheerness in the room, "I heard you two talking. How do you feel, Sanzo!"  
"I want to be truthful," Sanzo uttered loudly. His head shifted back toward the ceiling. he stared at the small cracks in the ceiling. he said, "I feel like i was going to die. Would you do me a favor!"

This was something either Goyjo or Hakkai didn't know what to say or do.

then, his boldness forced Goyjo to speak. he asked, "What is it?"

Sanzo shifted his glance at the two. he tried to remain collected as he said, "If i do die. Please keep on the mission."

the two were a little stunned, but was waiting for the answer as if they were reading his mind.

hakkai turned very so slightly to Goyjo. he stared at his friend for a second before returning his gaze at Sanzo. he said slowly, "What are you saying. We can't go without you! Yet, it is the will of your temple to carry out the mission!"

"There is no way around this one!" Goyjo added, his face was solemn as he stared at the young monk.

"Yet, there are thousands of demons and possible humans who are just waiting around for us to loose Sanzo!" Hakkai warned. he was very cold as he spoke. he had a bad feeling since the fall of their leader. he hoped that they were not walking into a trap.

"You are not telling me any thing new! We have got to be on our toes if we can do it!" Goyjo hissed. he felt like having a smoke.

"You are not yourself..." Hakkai breathed slowly. he was not his usually calm, cheerful self. He like the others didn't get much sleep. They took turns on watching over Sanzo. It had been nearly three days. The poison he was exposed to was a deadly one.

Now, he was possible facing his own death.

Sanzo became very bitter with his thoughts. he didn't want to leave the others hanging. It was the bond all four searched and shared as the long road to the west was played out. he gasped, "I have been thinking about the topic since i left the monanstry!"

"Wait!" Hakkai cut in with his usually degree of pure logic. sanzo's death glare was still capitable of coming out when he needed to prove himself. he was going to sit up and give the other two a yelling out.

he felt tired to the point of just giving up. he said, "I want to go on...for the sake of the rest of the blasted world, but i want to give up right now."

he turned his gaze upon Hakkai. "Not even your skills could help me...this is a poison that dates back when Buddah was young!"

The two were a little stunned as Sanzo spoke. Goyjo thought,"A posion that is older than the time itself?"

Sanzo's eyes turned back to the ceiling. he remained cold as he said, "I have a feeling that the posion is not even from here."

Puzzled, Goyjo asked as he wondered if Sanzo was going complete mad from the illness, "Where then?"

Hakkai had to give Sanzo's statements some thought. he knew of very old and rare poisonous plants growing between the two worlds of heaven and earth.

They were not even mentioned in the text of books speaking of the links between Heaven, Hell and Earth. They were spoke of in whispers in the dead of the night when normal people were asleep. The only people had heard about these plants were the ones who direct contect with the Merciful Goddess and the high ranking officers of Heavens armies. Yet, how did Sanzo knew about those plants and roots. He would have opened the scrolls to see what he was carrying. There was no idea of not checking on what or why those scrolls were so costly.

"Did you read them?" goyjo asked, getting to the point before anything else was lost.

Normally Sanzo would have bitten off their heads and spat them back out. NOw, he was too weak to even think of such a thing. he glared at them weakly, "I had to...it was before we started out. The temple had a copy of each scroll...yet i was told to read only the one i was ordered to take!"

"Then, we have to find those plants!" Hakkai said. he knew it was going to be a test of raw courage for all.

To seemed to Goyjo that this was more impossable of a task for the three to find the plants instead of going to the west and stopping Koushou bring back her comastone husband. he wondered if Hakkai was bit was well. Then, the mere thought of having Goku was traveling companion made the half demon shiver just a tiny bit.

The last words from Haikki to Gyojo, before Haikki began to pack up any personal items in the inn room was an order to go Goku.

"What is it now?" Goku asked as he followed the pink haired half demon up the stairs leading to their rented rooms

Turning on his heels, Gyojo sighed feeling wore out, "We are leaving."

Goku was stunned in a heart beat. he believed that there was no way of leaving. Sanzo was too ill to be moved about. in not so many words, Gyojo told Goku that Sanzo wanted to have a cure.

"Where is this cure?" Goku asked, blankly. Yet, his eyes became filled new hope. He followed Gyojo into the room after the pink haired half breed opened the door. He noticed Sanzo still laying in bed, yet this time the monk was awake.

Turning his head very slightly, Gyojo said, "Haikki had found some ancient text talking about this flower or herb of Buddha!"

Goku tried to picture in his mind about the strange plant he had never seen before. "Why did Buddha have these plants in which he let only a few people know about?"

Gyojo said in a half tense voice, "Can we go now!" His mind was trying to figure out on how he and the other two were going to get Sanzo out of the inn before the demons found out.

"Yes," Haikki nodded slightly. He noticed Gyojo's eyes. He was trying to study what was on his friend's mind.

Gyojo walked over to the bed where Sanzo was laying on. He scooped up the young monk and proceeded to carry him down the jeep. Haikki finished up the last of the packing with some help from Goku. Sanzo remained in a twilight sleep until he was placed in the back of the jeep. He opened his eyes to see the sky in the most brilliant of blues ever. He tried to remember things of his youth which were not painful. His thoughts trailed off to his master, Komyo. He wondered if Komyo wasn't killed, would he be able to live his life as a simple monk.

"I'll be up front if you need anything!" Gyojo said as his voice was some what disjointed from the rest of the scene

Sanzo didn't speak. He wanted to sleep. He had over heard Goku and Gyojo starting into an argument over the passenger side of the jeep. Goku wanted to ride shotgun for a long time. Gyojo had to be up front if any demons were going to pop up from nowhere. Haikki was checking a map he had gotten from a local map merchant. Sanzo closed his eyes for a while. The poison in his body was not from Yaone's labs. She couldn't make something so deadly taste so sweetly to the senses. She had her hands full with an outbreak of poisoning of her own. Someone or something got a hold of Kougaiji and made him critically ill. He had been still on his search for the rest of the scriptures of Heaven and Earth when he was struck violently with a high fever. He was taken home by his officer Dokugakuji. He had been in bed, barely surviving the fever. Lirin wasn't allowed to see her big brother for a while. In the back of Haikki's mind, he had wished Yaone was going along with them for her skills in finding medicinal herbs.

Haikki began to drive slowly down the dirt road. There was nothing to see outside of the tiny shops and other buildings in the village. He had turned left on to a main road which lined with trees. It seemed strange to be taking a road which wasn't planned in the first place.

"Where is the place were the plants grow?" Goku asked, trying to keep things going on the conversation.

"It's in an east part…outside of town. We have to go now…Sanzo is willing to take the risk!" Haikki spoke up. He knew Goku was worried for Sanzo. Sanzo was the link to him past as well as the present for all three. He spoke of the place where the apple orchard was well. He knew it was going to be a very long night ahead of them.

"We have to be very careful…" Gyojo added. He knew without Sanzo, it would be a lost cause.

The jeep stopped in front of a very tiny Buddhist monastery. Haikki said as he looked at the many rows of plants on the other side of the road, "I think this is the place!"

"Are you sure?" Goku asked in doubt. He noticed a couple of monks tending the garden. He remembered most monks were vegetarians. Sanzo was acceptation to the rule. He noticed the high walled area surrounding the monastery. There was something about the walls in which his suspicions ran high.

"Yes…" Haikki said. He pulled out a yellowed piece of paper from his shirt pocket. He had a copy of a map leading up to the monastery and series of notes on the bottom of the page. He had taken the liberty of copying the notes of local myth from a book had found in a used book sellers. He had wanted to be sure that there were no unneeded surprises which could lay ahead for them.

A young monk stopped his work when he had head the jeep pulled up. He walked to the edge of the garden and said, "Welcome strangers!"

"Thanks," Gyojo said as he hopped out of the jeep.

Slowly, Haikki climbed out of the jeep, saying, "The same to you…we have been looking for your monitory!"

"Thank you…stranger. Why did you come here? We don't get many visitors," the monk asked, as he placed a long rake handle on his left shoulder. He noticed Gyojo and Goku now standing near the jeep. He wondered why they showed up here of all places.

Talking in a slow draw, Gyojo said, "It's kinda hard to explain."

"Oh?" the monk's curiosity was peeked.

Then, Sanzo started to chant in a semi soft voice a mantra. The monk knew the mantra from all the years of his learning from the local priest. He walked over to the jeep to see who was in the back. He asked Haikki before glancing down at Sanzo what was in the jeep. Then, he gasped out of surprise to see the young priest lying in the bed of the jeep. He asked, "What happen to him?"

Then, he stared for a minute before asking very softly in order not to disrupt Sanzo's waking up, "Is he a priest Sanzo?"

Haikki, Goku and Gyojo stared each other for a second. Trying to come up with a suitable answer was a little hard, but Haikki said as best as he could, "Yes…he is!"

"Ah! Welcome…my brother!" the monk said with a soothing tone of voice. He reached a hand over to gently touch Snazo on the shoulder. "It's all right. You are safe!"

Snazo quieted down for a minute. He opened his eyes to stare up at the young monk. He is fevered state of mind; Sanzo realized he was staring at twin of his teacher. On an attempt to reach out and touch the monk, Sanzo said, "Master?"

The monk was taken aback very slightly. He said, "What happened to him?"

Haikki said trying to piece everything together, "This is Master Genjo Sanzo, Sanzo the thirty-third. He was a former student of a Koumyou Sanzo. We were on a trip west!"

"Oh," the monk pursed his lips. He heard about the story about the Sanzo party going to the west for the scriptures. He wondered why they ended up here. He said with a slow nod, "it is a privilege for you to come!"

Returning the nod, Haikki said, "Thank you for letting us enter in your monastery."

Sanzo was sent to a small infirmary to have the monk who was in charge of the ill or the wounded. The monk was going to give a very thorough examination to Sanzo's wounds to see if he needed treatments. Goku and Haikki went to the hall of records and library to see what the history surrounding the monetary. Gyojo went to the head priests to see if they could stay with Sanzo until he was well.

Gyojo sat in a plan room with two large scrolls of prayers in an ancient script. He felt a little uncomfortable as he waited for the main priest to show up. It was his first time to be speaking on the group's behalf. He always let Sanzo do all the formal business work. He was used as a sort of body guard and demon slayers. He loathed the bossiness of people who were in the high stations of the church. He heard the noises of children playing outside of the building. He wondered if the monks took care of orphaned children. He didn't realize that the war between heaven, hell and earth in this strange paradise called Shangri-La was taking a toll on the children for the most part.

A door slid opened. An old man with a Sharon robe was kneeling at the doorway. He said slowly, "I bid you welcome to our humble temple…stranger!"

Gyojo turned his head to see the old man kneeling at the doorway. He wondered if the old man was about ready to keel over from age. He wanted to get up and help the man stand up. He uttered in a befuddled tone, "Thanks!" He wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He was going to be happy to have a roof over his head for the night.

The priest said, "You are seeking some aid in a poisoning, so I hear?" the priest stood up before entering the room. He noticed the red hair and eyes of Gyojo. He was not going to take sides with the war between good and evil. He was only there to help people who needed help.

Gyojo didn't try to hide the facts, Sanzo was still gravely ill. He nodded slowly to the priest. "Gomen!" he said, trying to figure out what to say.

"That is all right, my son. You have to realize you are in a very special path in your life. Fraught with many dangers, you and your friends are taking a great risk in saving all of humanity," the old priest smiled gently.

Gyojo was very much puzzled. Word does travel fast in such remote places. He wondered if the rest of the world outside of Shangri-La was like that. He said trying to sound humble, "Thank you…I'm not good at make speeches. I leave that one up to Sanzo!"

"Sanzo is the most valuable person in the world right now. The weight of this mission has a great importance even to me!" the priest nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yea," Gyojo winced at his own weak, but vital modesty. He also retold the stories where he had seen the break down of people's feelings towards others. He had expressed his own feelings of hate and fear from own his year of being a half-blood. He said, "What else could I say…there is too much at stake here!"

The monk nodded his head in agreement. He said, "It's not our way to judge the weary traveler as he or she makes their way to enlighten. Yet, the lives of others meant that even Buddha has been merciful to say the least in this point in time!"

How many times that Sanzo or even Hakkai did not feel like fighting, but they were forced into a battle at the risk of their own lives. The scrolls of Heaven and Earth were not meant for all that is evil. They had to get to India and quickly before the threat of Kougaiji taking the scrolls away from Sanzo was not too hard to think about.

Yet, it was the Merciful Goddess who gave the ruling to Sanzo to deliver the scrolls quickly to stop the demons from bringing back to life the Ox-king, Gyumaoh! She felt that the world as the rest of the living world knew it was in serious danger.

Gyojo retold the monk about the many encounters of tales about the long trip. Then, he went silent for a minute before letting the monk speak. The monk said in a concerned tone of voice, "What is it that you are hoping to have us do?"

"To save Sanzo…" was the words which came from Goyjo's mind as he blurted out his fears in a tone of voice begging to stop the madness for just a while longer.

Sanzo was now resting in a quiet room. He could hear the beating of his heart and his own breathing. He wondered where he was. He had no idea what had happened to him in past four or five days. The fever in his mind had messed with his head.

There was a knock on the door. He said quietly, "come on in!"

"Yes, sir!" a young male voice said. The door slid in and a young novice entered the room. Sanzo was surprised to see the young novice was very young. He looked like the same age as Sanzo was when Sanzo was still training as Kouryu. He wanted to leave the past such as it was. The young voice asked, "How are you faring?"

Sanzo didn't smile to indicate any feeling! He glared as he would normally at anyone who crossed his path. Yet, he said quietly, "I had better days!"

"Oh, sensei?" the young novice nodded. He had in his hands a large tray with tray of bowls and cups. Some were steaming hot while others were not even filled with liquids of any sort.

"What's that?" Sanzo asked. He could smell bitter herbs mixed with a sweetened tea.

"It's just some tea…and other things to help cleanse your body…" the young novice said gently with a smile.

"Oh?" was Sanzo's reaction to the answer. He knew that the bitter herbs were just that, bitter. He wasn't going to complain that much. It was no use. Having to take the herbs in the tea lessen his tongue in its foul mood. He tried to sit up for the time it took for him to drink the tea.

"I understand you are on a journey?" the young novice asked. He came up Sanzo.

Sanzo watched as the young man bent down next him. Then, he placed the tray in front of Sanzo. He asked, "How do you feel, master?"

Sanzo felt like he had to tell the awful truth on what had just happened to him and the others. Yet, this young man who was cared for his illness had no idea of what was really outside of the monastery. "I feel tired. It's like I have been set up!" he said softly. The poison was hurting him inside. He couldn't stop it for any reason. He was not strong enough. He hoped that maybe with the other's help, maybe he survive for the day at least.

The door was left opened and Goku happened to stop by. He said, "Hey…Sanzo!" his expression was a mix one of relieved happiness. He watched as Sanzo tried to take the tea cup from the novice's hand. It nearly slipped out of his hand.

Sanzo cursed himself for letting it slip. He knew about the heat. The novice caught the cup in time. Sanzo asked with a sigh, "What?"

"I just wanted to see you for a minute!" Goku said with innocent wide eyes. "That's all!"

"You need not to worry about me…I'm in good hands for now!" Sanzo sighed as he felt the novice gently helped Sanzo to sit up with one hand. With the other, the tea cup was slowly placed up to his lips. He nearly instantly comes crashing down onto the floor after he had felt his burn of the tea cup in his hands.

"You want me to stay?" Goku asked with a concern stare.

Sanzo did taste some of the tea. He wanted to blot out the bitterness he had experienced. He uttered a couple of words to Goku to make him leave. Goku excused himself from pushing the issue any further with Sanzo. He had to give in to another dose of the tea. He had no choice in the matter. He closed his eyes to get the feeling of helpless out from his mind. He just fixed his mind on taking the tea and letting it work. Maybe he could be able to heal himself. He said to the novice, "Let's start again…give me another drink!"

His foul mood was kicked over to one side as quickly as he could. He had to comply with the wishes of the others. He realized his child like fear of the unknown over to his adult side.

Goku felt alone as he walked to the outer courtyard of the shrine. He wanted to talk to Hakkai about the situation. He knew if Sanzo would die, and then there was no way of stopping the dark side of Goku's soul from breaking through. It could be a danger on Hakkai and Gyojo's hands. He had experienced the feeling one too many times. It frightened him when the feeling began to emerge from within. He was still a little bit of a child. He did not want to see the world that he was trying to protect end up fearing him because who he was.

Goku stopped in front of a tree. It was a just a plain normal looking tree that stood in the courtyard. Yet, there was something that was very striking in the tree's branches. He gave it a minute or two of thought. It was like no other feeling he had before. He watched the wind when caught it inside the leaves and made the tree dance. The sound was very soothing to Goku. He closed his eyes to leave the wind dance around him like it did to the tree. Was this a feeling that Sanzo would have if he had stayed in the temple in which he trained in. no; he was a handpicked fighter of the cause for peace.

He heard the birds singing in the trees. He had to smile just for a minute. He knew Sanzo could hear the song of the birds. "Sanzo would be happy if only for this song!" Goku thought to himself.

He turned to see Hakkai coming out of one the other building. He wanted to ask the quiet driver if Sanzo was going to make it. Hakkai was checking out the area for any other local stories. He knew that for every town there was there was a story well full of strange tales. Hakkai turned back to speak to the monk who was gave the information to Hakkai. Hakkai asked, "What else do you know about the area?"

"No…I don't everything in this area. There is a library on the ground that would tell you more than I could," said the young monk with an awkward smile. "I grew upon in the area, yet this is so much to think about before I was even though of!"

"Oh?" Hakkai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…this is a very rich area, full of myths and legends!" the young monk said, shaking his head.

"You keep the records of the area?" Hakkai asked. He wondered if there was any sort of records keeping. The idea of these strange stories could be all just talk to keep the locals in check. Yet, Hakkai and the others had seen things even a farmer would be hard pressed in faking if the farmer would have seen a demon or a goddess standing in his fields.

"If you need any sort of local stories about this area…" the young monk said, placing a hand on his chin. "…of a Master Yuanxin!"

The name struck a chord with Haikki! He looked at the young monk with a serious look. Where did he hear that name before? He had to see this master Yuanxin and soon. If he could see about learning about this grove of apples that the demonic ones came from, then his work would be cutout. He thanked the monk. He started to walk towards the courtyard. He had to look for Goyjo and Goku. There was something new added to the mix. He had learned about the strange folk lore coming from the locals who was normal lives. He had to be careful about learning more of the area just in case of Kougaiji was on the prowl.

"Hakkai!" Goku called out as he waved his left hand.

"Goku?" Haikkai asked as he noticed the young man standing in the courtyard. He thought, "We have a long night ahead of us!"

Then, he said, "are you getting settled in?" he noted the weary gaze in Goku's face. For the past couple of days, everything on this trip was draining him as well as Goyjo and Goku. He had to save the world with the others, yet at what cost. Sanzo was like the older brother he had never experienced before. He had did have a family. Sanzo never knew what was family was until he had met the other three.

Goku shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "Yea…it's nice and all. I just wish there was something more we could do!"

"You need to stop worrying. Io knows that I need to myself!" Hakkai sighed. He ran up a hand to his long bangs. He brushed them aside. He needed to start writing down things that would be helpful in this side trip. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

Goku was hyper and a worrier. He hated when things stop for no apparent reason. He had to stop and think about what was this thing called a normal life. For the past three months of being on the road was not normal. He wanted to give up in the last monuments, yet there was so much riding on him and the others.

"Sanzo has to stick it out until ot the ever end!" Gyojo sighed lpoudly. It was like he was reading Goku's mind.

"I know he can…but me…" Goku said before his voice started to trail off.

"You are such a monkey…its stupid!" he snapped.

"All shit man…" Goku fired back. His eyes were now turning fiery. He knew Goyjo was getting the best of him. He wanted to pound the long hair into the ground for once. "Quit…calling me that…you sick water sprite, you!" Goku growled with his fists rolled in to tight little knots.

"Will you grow up for once?" Goyjo hissed back. His face was tightening up fast. He wanted to give the jerk a good bouncing. He breathed hard and said, "Look…I have nothing to offer for this thing called wisdom. I just go with my gut. See!"

"I think that's what we have been using the last months we have been tooter!" Hakkai said as he interpreted the two growling at each other.

"What else do have to do?" Goyjo asked as he turned away from Hakkai who was now apporching the two.

"Nothing…the monk was talking to me is going to take care of Sanzo for now. We have to get some rest ourselves. The head priest wants to talk to us in the morning. There are a few things we need to do before we even see Sanzo through with this strange illness!"

"And?" Goyjo asked with his eyes full of questions.

"We have to be patient!" Hakkai said. He looked at his friend with a tired stare in his eyes. "Things like this take time!"

Goyjo sighed through his teeth. He knew that Sanzo was given more than his share of illness. "What else can go wrong for now!" he thought. How many times did they have their back up against the wall? He told the others that he was going to have some supper.

Shrugging, Goku thought it was a good idea and said, "We should have something to think about!"

There was no way of disagreeing with the other two, Goyjo said, "It's getting late. I might as well pack in and call it a day!"

They turned to head out for the main hall. Things were slowing down for a reason. Sanzo had to find himself within the latest test.

There next morning was a great deal calmer than before. It seemed like Sanzo was going to have treatment daily with the medicine in which he needed. The poisons he had taken in were a real test on everyone's nerves. He did not need to be a burden on the rest of the team. He had to get to the east as fast as he could. Kougaiji

Was still looking for there scriptures.

Goyjo went to the area where he had first discovered the fruit stand. He came on foot and just told Haikki where he was going to be at. Haikki had a strong feeling of dread. There was something wrong which loomed on this outing. He wanted to warn Goyjo about his feelings. Yet, the pink haired half-breed was too busy with his own feelings to realize what he could be walking into.

Goyjo was shocked to see nothing. There was no trace of the stand or the orchard to be seen. He was trying to figure what had just happened.

"How nice is this one?" a cold voice said. It was coming from the back.

Goyjo spun around to see Kougaiji standing in front of a tree. He wondered if Halfling were just as dumb as humans.

"What the…" were the words coming from Gyojo's lips. The words were hissed out in a cold vapor, that the full blood demon felt little hurt.

He glared at the full blood. He wanted to kick Kougaiji's face in. he stopped himself from the deed. "Why you!" he groaned. He could feel a set of eyes looking at him. Hitting was not the answer in a monastery.

"Ahh!" Kougaiji smirked darkly. He leaned against a wall. He was very close to Goyjo. He chocked his head to one side. He was starting to size up the half-breed like he was just a new toy.

What are you doing here?" the words seemed to be on fire from Goyjo.

"That should be my line," the other half breed came in on a limb.

"What..." Goyjo asked as he felt his half brother's presences.

"You are such a little pest, little brother!"

"You jerk you…" Goyjo hissed. He knew that he was up against someone who knew him quite well. "Brother…what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you," Dokugakuji said. He was standing on the thick end of the tree branch. "You can be bargained with if you just give us the scrolls!"

"What?" Goyjo huffed. Then, he thought, "This idea of scroll stealing is getting really old."

"Yea…yea…that's what they all say!" Dokugakuji razzed his little half brother with a smirk.

"Just kill the monk and move on!" Kougaiji ordered. He was just going to let the lower ranks have a little fun at first. He was going draw last blood as he cooked a plan on getting Sanzo's scroll.

"You bastard!" Goyjo fumed. He believed he was out numbered two to one.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a dead silence in which made Sanzo stop. He looked around in the room he was staying in. he could feel his breathing and heart coming together in a sort of strange dance. He rarely stops to think about his body and how it worked. He was too busy with everything else in his life. On wondering if it was the illness which could have been playing a mind trick ion him, Sanzo had to break his thinking for just a little while.

Where was he? He had to stop himself from thinking about his illness for just a minute or two. He knew from the others talking, he was in a temple or sorts. He could nearly taste the incense and the bitter herbs which the monks used. He could hear chatter of the monks as they talked between each other as they went about their work.

He tried to figure out what was going on with wind. What was that sweet smell clouding his mind. He sat up, a little dazed. His eyes tried to focus on the scent of the wind.

"What a pretty smell!" a young female vice hummed in his ear.

Sanzo's blood ran cold.

Who or what was sitting right next to him? It sounded like Lirin. Yet, at the same time, it wasn't. He had no idea what was sitting at his feet. He tried to sit up and look at the figure who was now sitting at the edge of his feet. There was a small demon child with a pony tail who stared at him. She smirked with wide eyes. "Baldy Sanzo!" she giggled darkly.

"What…who are you?" he asked. He tried to fight off the pain buzzing in of his head.

"Aww! Don't you know me?" the demon asked with a glare in her eyes.

"Lirin?" he thought to himself.

"Maybe…maybe not!" the child leaned forward to look Sanzo get a better look at her.

"What…" he gasped, in shock. "Are you reading my mind?"

"Could be"! She giggled for a second time.

"You look like Lirin…even by the scent…you look like that annoying pest!" he bit his lower lip to see if he was awake.

"Poor little Koryu!" she smeared as she leaned forward to see if Sanzo was in real pain or not.

"H-h-how did you know my name?" he gasped in fear. What was going on? He never had this taste of fear before even as a child.

"You have a much opened mind. I can read all of your thoughts…"

"What?" he hissed.

"I love to look into my victim's minds before I ice them!" her smile broadened into a twisted leer.

"You little monster…you!" he gasped. Then he pushed her off with a large sweep of his arm.

"Oh...I'm really a monster?" the little demon asked. She was not the push over like the other Lirin was. This version of Lirin was dark and dangerous. Even the scent made Sanzo's feeling going on the edge.

"Yes, you are...I even know what that little brat smells like..." Sanzo gasped. He felt her hand on his chest. What was she doing?

"You know her for sure!" she hissed when she felt a fist in being balled into her stomach. She had to stop. There was nothing to make her to go on unless she wanted to be in extreme pain. "You priestly boy...you are not using Buddha's teachings!"

"Skip the love my neighbor crap!" Sanzo hissed. He sat up on his elbows. His fist was no moving up towards her ribcage. His knuckles pressed on so gently on the soft flesh of Lirin's stomach. There was a real sticky spot that he was placing himself in if he did not pull this punch out right.

"You fool..." Lirin gasped as she felt his hand flexing very carefully towards her belly. Her nerves tingled in her mind.

"And you better back off and now!" he snarled. He was still sharp in his reflexes if he wanted to survive. He wanted to throw Lirin across the room. He had to come up with a way of getting enough strength in arms.

"You are such an easy target," Lirin sighed with a twisted smile.

The night came with a full moon. Goku and Haiiki had spent time in the library of the great hall. There was too much to be had right in front of Haiiki. They were still working hard at finding the cure for the illness that was causing Sanzo to lose his life. Haiiki was at a table, sitting on a hard chair. It seemed he was not bothered at the least with the discomfort. Goku was sitting on the floor. He rather got his work done and away from Haiiki. He knew Haiiki was in his own world of research.

The door opened slowly, carefully. There was a slight squeak which did not even faze the readers of the books of lore. A figure that was dressed like a nun came into the room. Haiiki glanced up from his reading. There was nothing to seeing someone entering a room.

"Who are you?" Haikki asked as he broke away from his reading. He noticed Goku still looking at books of poems. He was helping out with the search. Haikki watched as the figure came up to the table.

"I'm just a learning…in a way," the figure stopped in front of the table. It was wearing a heavy hooded cloak.

Haiiki stared the new comer in the room. Slowly, carefully Haiiki closed the book that he had been reading. Why did the hooded figure came up to him and Goku. Goku was now too wrapped up in a poem that he did not know who were in the room him and Haiiki. Haiiki wondered why this stranger appeared so familiar to him.

Then, the air temperate started to drop like a stone. It was done in a wrap speed that Haiiki had a minute to think of a way out of the room if he could move. His legs felt like bricks. What in the heck was going on with his body? This was overly done trick and he knew about it. It was easy ploy to keep someone in the room while the others were also distasted. He managed to asked, "What do you need?" he spoke so carefully at the figure it was like a father asking a child a simple question.

"I'm just wanting to check up on a book or two!" her figure said. Then, it quickly whipped off the hooded cloak to relieve it was Yaone who was now standing in front of the table.

"What the…" Haiiki uttered in amazement. He wondered why the grand entrance by her. She was usually pretty polite and quiet like he was. Was she doing something else to bring attention top herself. That was not her doing at all.

"I do like to bring something new to the forefront..." she smiled sharply.

Even her smile was different. Haiiki's nerves began to quicken. He knew she was being pulled like a puppet by someone else. Was it Ni or Lady Kuosho who was behind this sudden change? Haiiki had to be careful. He watched as the figure took the hooded end of the cloak and pulled it back. There stood Yaone right in front of him with a blank look on her face. Was he reliving the action that she did once again? He shook his head.

"Why are you looking at me like that"?" she asked with a twist of her lips. She had to give him a small scare. He had to bend to her will. Frightening someone to their core was a good enough way. Yet, Haiiki knew Yaone to a point. She had to ready for him.

"What are you up to Yaone?" he asked gently. It was the glove and tongs approach that he had to use.

"I want you to give me the scrolls!" she said. Her eyes were blank; there was no colour, no fire in her gaze.

"What?" Haiiki said a hand up to his chin.

"Give me the scroll!" she asked coldly.

"We went through with that…once!" he said. His eyes became narrow with suspicion. He did not want to find himself or Goku on the floor from one of Yaone's bombs. She was an experiment on explosives.

"Yes…I have to say it a second or third time with a touch of force!" she pulled out from her secret of homemade items, a set of small looking ball of clay. They were nothing to look at, rely. Yet, she was not a one to take things lightly. "This is a bit of things to come!"

"Really…" Haiiki questioned her, stalling for time.

"Yes…really!" she smiled darkly. She was given an order by someone from the inside to make things quickly, easy and neat. There was no time for clean up after the job was done. She had in her right hand a large ball of poison. She was going to use it quickly. "Here is something for you to remember me by in your afterlife!"

Haiiki snapped at attention as his eyes grew wide. He said, "Yaone. Please that is not you inside…is it?"

"I have no time for talk. I want those scrolls!" she ordered quickly.

Then, the door opened for another power was going to enter into the fray.

Sanzo had kicked back Lirin with a quick thrust of his foot. She was now on the other side of the room. She was crying hard from the pain. He was unable to move himself. All of his energy was spent. His blurred with fear, mixed with hate wondered if he was going to die at this very minute. There was nothing in which Lirin was not holding back.

Then, as if a bright light had came out of nowhere. Sanzo and Lirin where nearly blinded by the light.

A ball of prefect yellow light landed onto the floor near the door. What was going on with the air? It was turning warm. On covering his eyes, Sanzo noticed a small vine was starting to come out of the ball of light.

"Who are you?" Lirin nearly screamed. She was so scared that she wondered if she was going to be hurt in anyway.

"I'm a warrior in God's army of Justice!" the voice echoed like a wall of water in her ears.

"What the?" she gasped. She tried to see who was stanidng in the door way.

"Why are you here?" Sanzo asked. He stared the light blindly. He knew there was a present in the light.

"You are children in the presence of men!" the voice said in a clear voice. Then, out of the light two figures stood as the brightness began to die down.

"I'm not a child…" Sanzo snapped. He had grown up way too quickly even for him. He was forced into a form of manhood that he really did not want. He remembered how he was treated after his teacher was killed off. The pain of loss was still a great deal of hurt which it did not go away. He said, "What is your name?"

"We are called many things. You can call us the circle of life!" the voice said. The voice came flooded and waxed with other voices, some female, others male. Yet, everyone was in focused point.

"The circle of life?" Sazno asked. Then, felt the warmth of healing coming from the light. He fell backwards unto the mat he was sleeping on.

Lirin was totally frightened and in awe at the same time. She gasped in a small, timid voice, "The circle of life!"

"There is no such thing!" Sanzo was trying to read her ideas in her mind. Sanzo was going to bluff his way out of this situation. He knew that every confinable angle in this situation was against him. He did not ask for this poor excuse for a life to end so sharply and bitterly.

Her smile grew even more dangerous. She knew Sanzo was going to be stubborn with his fighting. He was going to give in. she did not expect the punch to be so quick or in fact so hard. She let out a large gasp when the fist came in contact to her belly. It was rapid in its landing. She could not breathe when the wind escaped her lungs.

Falling over to one side, Lirin was easily pliable to his idea. He said, "Are you going to be a pain?"

"No…" she gasped. She glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Then, that's good. I don't need to be toyed with…" he glared back.

Meanwhile, Gyojo was trying to duck Kougaiji. The two were fighting at lightning speed. The monks and priests watched in horror as the two were battling out it on the grounds. He was just feed to the teeth with trying to keep everything in order as Sanzo tried to either die over live. He hated the idea of just sitting on the fence with everything. 

There was not even an even break for the three. Sazno was totally out of the picture because of his illness. He was trying his hard to break the fever with no success.

Haiiki had a feeling that he was going to be the only one with a plan. Gyojo had a slash and burn way of thinking. He had his hands full with Ko his half brother. What was going on Goku was up to the monkey boy way of thinking. It was like someone was taking a ball of yarn and letting it be running into knots by a bad kitty.

Then, to spice things up Libran came into the picture. She was looking for not Sanzo, but instead it was Goku. It was not like her to be so bent on finding out where Goku was. She had to get him a piece of her mind. She wanted to have fun in her own way.

Lirin looked around the courtyard for Goku. The Lirin who was looking for Goku was a shadow and the real item again.

There were too many things in which they were not going anywhere. Goku had to be found in a quick and peaceful manor. Lirin was not happy when she felt the present of someone else using her Chi. she had her own powers. No one should be able to tap in to her chi.

Goku was just the starting point with her.

Haiiki was going to be next on her list.

She had walked up a path leading up to a large building which housie a great deal of books. She believed it was the library and Haikki had to be there. She had saved Sanzo from the shadow warrior who was trying to kill him by her pet dragon. Somehow the dragon who she had used in her trip to the temple had flew in just as she and the warrior from the heavens were just in sync as they attack in the spilt second when the dragon came in.

"What the…" Haiiki gaped as he noticed the small dragon as it burst into the room.

It buzzed around the ceiling in wild dance with loop-de-loops. Then, it spun out of control like a bat as it tried to dive bomb the room. At first Haiiki was startled at the sight. He covered his head with his hands. He hoped it see it was Hauku or not. He wanted to call out to see if this little dragon would stop it wild flight.

Lirin was complete scared. Was in the same obit as Haiiki, but she knew the dragon had to be stopped one way or another. She fell to the floor and screamed. Ti was the first time she had screamed in fear. Plus the idea of her falling to the floor was not like her at all.

Haiiki got low enough on the floor to make a good pounce into the air. He knew he had to catch the little dragon. He felt his hands grasped the little winged beast with all of his strength. He looked at Lirin who was staring back her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She was puzzled at the sight.

"I'm going to catch this dragon!" Haiiki said before he felt the pain of the dragon biting down on the webbing of his left hand. He winced, "Owww!"

He glanced down the dragon as it nearly tore into Haikiki's hand. "Why are you doing this to me!" he demanded.

"Why is this happening?" Haiiki thought to himself.

Then, the dragon had finally caved in. he was not happy tight he results. He howled loudly as he struggled to break free. Haiiki waived from the pain. He said, "Stop that!"

"What are you dousing to that dragon?" Lirin asked her eyes were wide with innocence.

"It's nothing to be all bent out of shape about!" Haiiki lied. He hated to lie about the pain or anything else for that matter.

"I think he's hates to be trapped…am I right?" Lirin was still playing her role to the hilt.

Then, feeling around for the soft spot on the chest, Haiiki placed enough pressure to make the dragon pass out. He noticed the claws that were wrapped around Haiiki's arms. The tail was done up like a quark-screw around Haikki's upper arm. "There, you need a rest you little pest!" Haiiki breathed.

The dragon quieted down for just a minute before looking at up Haiiki. Haiiki smiled a little to himself. He knew the dragon was just warning him for presences of Lirin. This was the real deal. There was a fake running around. Haiiki and Goku were going to get to the bottom of the idea of having fakes.

"Are you going to let him go?" Lirin asked as she started to walk towards Haiiki. There was a look of curiously in her eyes.

"Maybe?" he asked her back. He was going to get in her head as quickly as he could.

"Maybe?" she uttered in stunned amazement.

"Yes…there is a real dragon and there is a fake one!" Haikki smiled pleasantly.

"What?" she quizzed him? She wondered why he was pulling her chain.

"Nothing more than I seek the truth!" he said in his usual calm manor.

Goku had a feeling about Sanzo! He had to find Sanzo to see if he was O.K. there was a darkened vale covering his mind. Why was he thinking about passivity of Sanzo dying? He wanted to shake it off for now. He had been underneath the table with his hands covering his head. He to Haikki as he crawled from out of the table, "Look…I'm going to check on Sanzo…I have a bad feeling about this night!"

Where was Yyone in all this? She had slipped out for just a minute. She had no idea she was being trailed by someone who looked Lirin. There was more to this than met the eye.

She realized when she had returned, Goku was not there and Haiiki was holding a dragon. The dragon was not happy as it tried to free itself from Haikki's grasp. Yvonne looked at the room. The dragon did some damage to the wall as it flew about. It tried to claw little pieces of wall out as it buzzed. Haikki said forcing a smile on his face, "I guess we have to look into getting the others and get to the bottom of this strange case!"

Sanzo was now standing at a cross roads. He gazed over a large courtyard of sorts. He wondered why he ended there. He had to find a girl. Who was this girl in which he had to fin or else. He knew she was outside of the monastery.

He walked in a sloppy movement. He would take a few steps also in a inching along carriage. He tried to breathe as best as he could. It felt his was going to burn up from the pain. Where was the pain coming from? Was it the fact that all the poison was not drained from his body? There were still a few drops left. Did it matter to him as he walked in a drunken state with fever?

"Come on….there that's a good boy," the girl's voice said gently. It sounded like a mother coaxing her child to walk for the first time.

With every muscle drawn up tightly, he asked with a wince, 'Who are you?"

An image of a young, but beautiful maiden stood in front of the monk. She said, "I'm just a simple girl…that's all!"

Then, she smiled.

Sanzo was not convinced at the girl who was appeared to him. He loathed being dragged into a place he no idea the outcome was.


End file.
